


Just get inside, Harrington!

by Aris2410



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bromance, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Caretaking, Escape, Evil Russians, Hurt Steve Harrington, Joe Keery before cutting his beautiful hair :(, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Sick Steve, Sick Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington's Scoops Ahoy Uniform, Stranger Things 3, Vomiting, give it back!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris2410/pseuds/Aris2410
Summary: I woke up feeling shitty as hell. But yet there it was. Another summer day and I had to deal with it and just put my Skoop Ahoy uniform on. Then I headed to Starcourt Mall.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction posted here. Sorry if my English is bad but I am not native. Let me know what you think about this first chapter. And I am ready for constructive criticism. I just love Stranger Things so I really needed to write this. :)

I woke up feeling shitty as hell. But yet there it was. Another summer day and I had to deal with it and just put my Skoop Ahoy uniform on. Then I headed to Starcourt Mall. I started feeling worse while I was already driving. My head was pounding, I was freezing, and there were goosebumps all over my body. All I could think about was the regret I felt for not taking anything warmer to wear with me. When I finally arrived, I was most certainly sure I had a hell of the cold. Today I was the first person to come to the cafe, so It was my duty to power on all the devices and opened up the shop. When everything was settled, Robin arrived. As soon as we opened the shop, children started to queue in front of it. I felt horrible, the noises were unbearable and were ripping my head apart. At the moment Robin was dealing with a group of little girls who were coming every day and eating samples of every ice cream flavour. I went to the supply base to rest for a moment. When I was out of sight, I started to cough my lungs off. I shouldn't have gone to work today. Firstly I am a germ spreader, and I should not work with food but secondly and most importantly if Robin notices she won't get off my head. She would tease me for how miserable I am and how I am going to hit on every girl with my runny nose and a nasty cough. Honestly, I would give myself some extra points to the "You suck" side of the board just for the way I sound today.   
"Hey, Dingus come and help me here a little. Would ya?"-Of course, I would. I tried to get myself together and went back to the cafe. There were three new costumers. All of them looked like top models.   
"I need a break, Steve. Maybe you could help me with those three?"-As she said that she winked to me. So she just needed my help in getting "you suck" points. Great. I was to sick to flirt today. Actually, I was too ill to even care about the meaningful glares girls were giving me.  
"What can I get for you?"-I asked hoarsely, and then I cleared my throat, which was already burning and hurt too much to swallow.   
"Three scoops, please. And maybe something to eat after your work is over."-She really was interested. She really wanted to go out with me. But I really didn't feel up to it.   
"Which flavour would you like?"-That was all I said. The girl looked confused as if she was not used to being dumped.   
"Whatever you choose is fine"- she was trying to flirt with me. I nodded and started to superimpose ice creams on ice cream cones. At one point, I had to turn back because I felt a tickle in my nose. I was going to sneeze. I tried to sniffle it, but it didn't work. I sneezed all over the floor in front of myself. I couldn't even cover because I was holding an ice cream cone in one hand and a spoon in another.  
"Bless you, you okay?"- The girl looked at me with a disgusted look on her face. I'm pretty sure that all her will to flirt with me just disappeared. I didn't care, though. I just handed her ice creams.  
"Thank you. And enjoy your ice cream." As soon as girls disappeared around the corner, Robin came out with a frustrated look on her face.  
"What the heck Dingus? She was so into you. You were lucky it seemed like she didn't even care about your face. And yet, you fucked it up."  
"Don't yell at me today, okay? I have a hell of the headache."  
"Fine, but you must be aware of that. I am going to give you some extra points because this time you really sucked."- I wanted to reply on that one, but instead of that I burst into a coughing fit I couldn't hold anymore. My head hurt, my throat was on fire, and my lungs were about to fell off my chest.  
"Easy there. What's wrong?"-Robin's voice changed. There was no anger in it anymore. She was gentle and started rubbing circles on my back.  
"You are burning up, Steve. What on Earth were you thinking? You're such a douchebag."  
"Why are you calling me a douchebag?"-That was my response when I finally got rid of the cough. I sounded hoarsely again but clearing my throat didn't help this time.  
"Maybe for coming to work this sick? I don't know. Do you have any better idea?"-I throw off her hand of my back.  
"Jeez, I'm fine. Relax there. It's just a little cold. I have survived those before. Don't make such a big deal out of it."-Something in the way Robin spoke to me or the way I felt when she was rubbing my back made me feel embarrassed. I didn't want to show her this miserable side of myself. I wanted her to see me as a man, not as a little baby.  
"Oh, so that's how you see it. If you really think that then it's fine, you know? Just don't serve any other costumers today unless you want them to talk to our boss abut you coming all sneezy here and making everyone sick."- As she said that she walked back to the shop, leaving me alone in the supply base.

I felt my fever was getting higher every minute. I felt dizzy, I was shivering, and my eyelids felt so heavy. I went to the freezer, took some ice cubes and wrapped them up in a dishcloth. As soon as I entered the supply base, I sat down on the chair and put the dishcloth with ice on my forehead. I got goosebumps all over my body, and all of my muscles hurt, but at least it eased my headache. I leaned my head against the wall. I just needed to close my eyes for a second. Suddenly I was in Johnatan's house, there was none there. Then I heard a familiar sound behind me. I turned around just to see this creature. The one I fought with Nance and Johnatan before. But this time there was none there, I had no weapon, and this thing was coming to get me. I felt it. I felt cold, and I knew I was gonna die. I was just sure about that. There was nothing I could do. No one could help me. The monster reached me. But instead of killing me, it just shook my arm. I opened my eyes, and I saw Robin crouching down in front of me.   
-"Steve, I am going to close the shop, and then I'll drive you home so get ready, okay?"-She said softly. And then she walked back to, as she said, close the shop. I couldn't believe I slept in the back of the cafe for the whole day. My head hurt less, but I felt weak. And I was pretty sure that any attempt to talk would end up with me making weird sounds instead of normal talking because my throat hurt like hell. At first, I didn't get what Robin meant by getting ready, but the moment I tried to stand up explained it to me. I felt extremely dizzy, and in order to stand straight, I had to lean on the wall a little bit. Robin came back, and without saying anything, she just let me lean on her and helped me get to my car. I tried to clear my throat, but instead, I started coughing again. Robin was patiently waiting for me to finish.  
-"I can take it from here, thanks"-I said while breathing heavily after coughing fit I just had. Maybe I was sick, but I didn't want to take Robin's time. I was used to taking care of myself anytime I was ill. Even when I was little, my mom would just leave some medicine in the kitchen with the card on it, which said which medicine should I take and how often.   
-"Okay Dingus, let me get it straight. You want me to let you drive a car in your current state? I knew you had a fever, but I didn't know you were delirious."   
-"I am just fin..."- I wanted to protest, but before I finished the sentence, I burst into another coughing fit. Jesus! What was with that cough? Why was I always coughing in the worst situations?   
-"Yeah, yeah Dingus, of course, you are fine. Just get into the car already."-She just pushed me gently into the passenger seat and went to the other side to sit behind a steering wheel. On the way to my house, I stayed silent except moments when I had to guide Robin where to turn because obviously, she didn't know where I lived. When we finally reach our destination, I stood up slowly and headed to my front door.  
-"Let me help you, douchebag."-It was Robin who has already been helping me because I was barely standing. This fever really kicked my ass.  
-"Here you go, just tell your parents that you're not feeling well because you shouldn't be left alone today."-She said as we reached my front door.   
-"Yeah sure, as soon as they're home."-I said between coughs.   
-"What do you mean? There's no one home? What time are your parents coming back ?"  
-"No idea but not today. Don't worry, I'll just sleep it off."- I was so cold, all I could think about was my bed. And I am pretty sure my parents wouldn't care that I'm sick even if they were here.   
-"Let's make you some tea."  
-"What?!"- She was so kind to me today, but it made me confused. She was Robin, the girl who would always tease me about everything.  
-"Just get inside, Harrington."


	2. Evil Russians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -"It's nothing shithead. Don't look at me like that. What do you want me to do about those Russians?"-I lowered my voice during the last sentence.   
-"Translation"- As he said that he took out a Russian-English dictionary from his backpack. This kid was always prepared.   
-"Okay, let's just go to the back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like. I took some scene from the series but I am planning on changing the plot a little bit. Let me know what you think :)

-"Lay down"-Robin ordered when we came into my living room.   
I was in no mood for arguing. My everything hurt, and I started to feel nauseous. So I did what she asked me to. My couch seemed so much more comfortable than usual. My mind began to shut down. I started to doze off to the dreamland, but some cracking noise woke me up. I sat up too quickly. I hated being sick. I speeded to the toilet and started vomiting. Considering the fact I haven't eaten anything today, I was getting rid of the bile that was located in my stomach. It hurt so much. My stomach was turning in every possible way, and I started to think that it would be less hurtful if it just fell out. My eyes began to water, and after two more unsuccessful and painful attempts to get rid of my stomach's content, I leaned on the cold porcelain toilet. Its temperature was beatific concerning my feverish body. At this point, I didn't care about anything. Either I flushed the toilet or nor, either Robin was in my house watching this whole disgusting scene or nor. I was too tired.   
Suddenly I felt someone's hand on my back.   
-"Hey, hush easy there. Steve, Let's get you back on the couch, alright?"  
I didn't feel like moving. My body felt so heavy, and I felt safe sitting on the floor of my bathroom with a toilet near my face. I don't even want to imagine my dad's reaction if I accidentally puke on some furniture. In response to Robin's attempts to move me from there, I just muttered a weak "No, please" under my breath.   
-"Don't be pigheaded, we need to get you back to the couch." I tried to stand up, but my head swam again, and I ended up vomiting all over again.  
Robin held my hair. I was an abomination. When I finally finished, I felt embarrassed.  
"I am so sorry, Robin. You shouldn't be here and look at this mess." It's just because I was a shitty person. My parents didn't give a shit about me. All my friends were children who only used me for free cinema. And I can't really blame them they're kids. They should be looked after not the other way around. I was okay with it, only moments like this made me reflect on my loneliness. I might have choked on my own puke one day, and none would notice. And here I was laying on the floor of my bathroom throwing up with Robin from all people helping me. Not those with whom I saved a fucking Hawkins. Not my own parents. Just a girl whom I've known from work. I felt like I didn't deserve her kindness.   
-"Oh my God, Dingus don't get all cheesy here. If you're done being all gross, let's really go to the couch. It smells here." - I managed a small smile, and with Robin's help, I slowly reached the sofa.   
When I looked on the table, I caught a glimpse of a mug and plate with a sandwich on it.   
"I made you something to eat, but after your little show in a toilet I think I'll try to make you some soup and you should just settle for the tea now." - I just nodded. And started sipping the liquid. It was soothing for my burning throat and an empty stomach. I took a blanket and wrapped myself in it. I was sweating but also shivering with cold.   
I stand up in an attempt to get to the bathroom and take the thermometer. But I felt really dizzy. I leaned on the sofa and closed my eyes for a second, and when I opened them, Robin was standing in front of me.   
-"And where do you think you're going sicko?"-she asked me with obvious amusement in her voice.   
-"For a..."- I was interrupted by a coughing fit. It sounded more wet and chesty, and it hurt. I leant down to make it easier to cough. Robin handed me a tea, and I took it gratefully. I cleared my throat and ended my sentence.   
-"For a thermometer, I guess."  
-"Shit, you're right. I forgot to take your temperature. Where do you keep it?"- She was honestly concerned.   
-"Cabinet over the bathroom sink."-I said, but my voice was so rasping I literally didn't recognise it at first. I came back to the sofa, and after a moment, Robin was back.  
-"Put it into your mouth"-she said kinda awkwardly while she handed me the thermometer.   
-"I know where to put it, Robin"-I answered with a smirk appearing on my face.   
-"Someone is feeling better, I see. Shut up and put it inside."-I took a thermometer from her and had another coughing fit though less hurtful and put the item into my mouth. Robin sat next to me on the couch. After a few minutes, she pulled a thermometer from my mouth.  
-"Are sure it's working, Steve?"- She asked too gently. I just legitimised with a nod.   
-"103, it's not good, Steve. Maybe I should take you to the hospital?"  
-"No hospitals, I can't afford them, Robin"- I said as I laid down back on the sofa with my head on Robin's lap.   
-"You're rich Harrington, you think I'm dumb?"- She looked straight into my eyes, annoyed.   
-"My dad, he would get so mad for wasting money on the hospital. I'll just sleep it off. It's not the worst I've gone without hospitals, so don't worry."  
-"I'll go get some ice, and let's change your clothes."- Saying that she stood up, leaving me alone. A Moment later she came with some T'shirt and cosy trousers and helped me change, and after that, she put an ice pack on my forehead. With the pleasurable coldness, I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was dark outside, and there was no sign of Robin. Therefore, there was a bowl of soup on the table in front of me and a note which said: "I had to go home. Eat the soup. Sorry for the mug I crashed. And feel better, Dingus. What is life without your unsuccessful attempts to find a date? Robin". I sat up end tried to eat the soup she made, but it just made my stomach flinched so I stopped in order not to end up in the bathroom's floor again. I laid for the next few moments, and when the nauseous feeling left me, I crawled into the shower to wash all the sweat and puke from the day. My sinuses started acting up when the hot steam reached me. My nose was runny and itchy. Being sick sucked. It was going to be a long night. My attempts to get out of the shower were interrupted by a sneeze, which forced me to wash my body again. After a long fight in the bathroom straitened by sneezing and coughing, I finally scrambled into my own bed. I had troubles sleeping, but after a long night I woke up the next morning. I felt better, not nauseous, and my head hurt less .Again, I had to put on my Scoop's Ahoy Uniform which Robin washed yesterday after my puking, and went to work. I could have taken a sick day, but I really needed the money. And I really felt better. The only symptoms of yesterdays sickness were a painful chesty cough and a stuffed nose. But I've gone to school feeling worse so I can also serve some ice creams in this state. This time I remembered to take a hoodie with me in case I had a fever again. Ride to school was exhausting because of the warm temperature and my stuffed nose. The two of them combined made it difficult to breathe. I arrived at work a few minutes before Robin.   
-"Are you serious? You were literally dying yesterday, and now you're showing up at work as nothing happened? What the heck, Dingus?"-She was angry, I could tell. She would never understand that therefore I might seem rich I don't get the money from my parents. I had to work. Because I was a failure and I couldn't make myself even weaker by taking sick days.  
-"I had to come. By the wat thank you for the help. But I 'm really better"- I would be more persuasive if I haven sneezed right after saying that.   
-"Keep your germs to yourself, please. Clearly, you're so much better. I am serving ice creams you stay in the back and try not to scare of our clients "-She was pissed but didn't say anything else. Robin just left, and I started sorting boxes. The day went by, I started feeling worse but not as bad as yesterday. I might have developed a fever again. But the work hours were about to end. So I just had to carry on a little longer.  
Then I heard him.   
-"Is he here?"-asked the familiar kid's voice.  
-"Is who here ?"- Robin asked. But I knew who it was. I jumped out of the back, and I saw him. Dustin came back from this weird science camp. And yeah, he was still a child but nowadays I would consider him my best friend.  
_"Henderson! You're back"- I shouted, and this act made my throat burn again, but who would care?  
-"I am back! And you've got a job!"- He answered, showing his toothless smile.  
-"I've got a job."- I smiled at him and showed him triumph by playing an imaginary trumpet. We made our special greeting. He was back. And he was safe that is what counted to me at the moment. Robin looked at us but didn't say anything still being mad at me for coming to work sick. I made Dustin a special dessert. And sat with him to talk. I had to muffle a few coughs, but I had to show him that I care. At one point, my head hurt too much to listen about science experiments that I had no clue what was about.   
-"So where are other knuckleheads?"-I asked in order to change the topic of the conversation.   
-"They ditched me yesterday."  
-"No"- It was the only response I could think off. I can't believe they ignored him.  
-"My first day back. Can you believe that shit?"- He was eating ice cream, but his face displayed his real feelings. And he was hurt.  
-"Whoa, seriously?"- My brain wasn't really smart in normal situations, but with fever kicking my ass, my response was below stupid. Again.  
-"I swear to God. They're gonna regret it though, big time when they don't get to share my glory." -He said with sparks in his eyes.  
-"Glory? What Glory?"- I got really confused about the whole subject changing moment.  
-"So, last night, we were trying to get in contact with Suzie. "- He made a dramatic pause here. And then he whispered something, but my head was pounding, and I didn't get it.  
-"What? What did you say?"-In response, he whispered again and just as before I had no idea what did he say. I am shitty even at listening. I made a not understanding face. Dustin looked annoyed and said a bit too loud.  
-"I intercepted a secret Russian communication "-No, it couldn't be true. Russians here in Hawkins. After everything that already happened. Couldn't we get a break? What is so special about our small town?  
-"Yeah, Jesus shhh"-I tried to hush him, but people from other tables were already looking at us.  
-"That's what I fought I've heard"-I said even though it was not true. I felt another coughing fit coming. I tried to muffle it again, but it didn't work. I burst into the coughing and Dusting gave me a concerned look.  
-"It's nothing shithead. Don't look at me like that. What do you want me to do about those Russians?"-I lowered my voice during the last sentence.   
-"Translation"- As he said that he took out a Russian-English dictionary from his backpack. This kid was always prepared.   
-"Okay, let's just go to the back."  
-"Today I'll have to go and make a copy of my precious tape. But I'll come to your house tomorrow. How does it sound?"  
-"Yeah, sure. I can come and pick you up if you want. Just call me"- I didn't want Dustin to bike all the way to my house. And I felt like tomorrow might be a hard day as I was feeling more sick every moment that passed. The quicker we end it, the quicker I'll be able to enjoy a free weekend in my bed.


	3. Who you gonna call??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -"Why are you listening to the music, Steve. Listen to the Russian! We are translating Russian!"- He snapped at me. Raising the volume of his voice.   
-"I am trying to listen to the Russian. But there's music.."-I tried to speak as loud as he did, but it just caused another coughing fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it. Another chapter is coming!

The previous day I barely crawled to my empty house. I didn't know what was more difficult for me to handle my fever or Dustin's revelations. I sank into the softness of my mattress as soon as I walked into my room. I didn't even consider changing my clothes. I fell asleep in the blink of an eye. I had nightmares, but my coughing fits succeed in waking me up every few hours. The next day I woke up and I was sure that I should have taken the day off yesterday. I considered calling Robin to help me, but she was undoubtedly still mad at me. I had to take care of myself just as always. I carefully reached my bathroom and scrambled into the shower to take down my temperature. I am not so sure it worked because after I used my thermometer to check it, the device said it was 103.   
"fucking 103"- I mumbled to myself. That was not good. I knew there must be some cold medicine in my house. But hell I didn't use it in so long so when I finally found it the label said expired so I didn't risk taking them. Fuck it, I'll just sleep it off. I did as I fought. During one of my coughing fits which still kept on waking me up, I heard a phone ringing. Half asleep, I decided to ignore it. And then it struck me. Dustin! I got to the phone as quickly as I could but still by the time I reached it, Dustin stopped calling. I called back.  
-"Hey kid, I am so sorry. I totally forgot."-My voice croaked, and It surprised me how much talking hurt.  
-"I managed to notice that you're late, Steve."- The kid was definitely mad. But in Christ sake. I didn't mean to forget. Isn't it obvious?  
-"I'll be there in five, okay? Don't get all hateful on me."  
-"I am WAITING, Steeve"-Henderson intimated and then hung up.  
Jeezus these kids are gonna be the death of me. My chest hurt so much, and I think I shouldn't be driving right now as my vision was blurring and the world was spinning. But I made a promise, and I am going to fulfil it. As I was putting on my clothes, three wet sneezes escaped from me. Maybe I shouldn't be hanging out with Dustin. I didn't want to make him sick, and by now, my house was probably a cage full of germs. But hello evil Russians, right? So I put on a warm hoodie to prevent shivering, and I went to get Dustin. When I arrived at his house, I honked, and immediately he was inside my car.   
-"Why is it so hot in here, Steve?"-Oh shit! I forgot to turn off the heating. It was soothing for my aching, feverish body, but it must look strange to heat your car in the middle of the summer. There was no point in lying anymore. I looked like shit, my voice sounded congested, and this wet cough was not going to disappear any time soon.  
-"I'm s..."-I was interrupted with a sneeze. It took me by surprise, so I misted my whole steering wheel.  
-"Oh, my God. Steve. Groooss!!"-Yeah, the kid definitely freaked out.  
-"Jeez, calm down. I am sick, Dustin, okay? I can't help it. "  
-"Oh, I am pretty sure you can help to cover your mouth. And how are you even sick in the middle of the summer?"  
-"I am asking the same question. Believe me."  
On the way to my house, we didn't talk much. Dustin was breathing through his shirt, not aware of the fact that it will not help him.   
-"If you don't want to catch my cold I can drive you back home"-My throat hurt really bad so talking was followed by a painful coughing fit.   
-"But Dustin I hate to break it to you, but you're probably contaminated so... Yeah, but you know? It's totally up to you. We can go back"-I croaked, which gave me an angry look from Dustin. But he put the collar of his shirt down.   
-"I hate you, Steve."-He said, more to himself than me and looked down on his lap.  
-"Yeah, yeah, I know."-I grinned a little at how much the kid was freaked out because of some germs. I turned on the radio in my car. The song started to play. "You can't start a fire. You can't start a fire without a spark. This gun's for hire even if we're just dancing in the dark." So firstly I start to hum and then I blow into the full singing. I don't want to freak Dustin out any more so I might as well act like I am perfectly fine. I bump the steering wheel to the rhythm and Dustin looks at me like I am out of my mind. That's better, I don't want him to be all tense and weird around me. I look at him and give him one of my best reassuring smiles, but I am interrupted by a cough. It is wet and painful, but it doesn't last long. I clear my throat, and without looking at the younger kid, I try to continue to sing along. But Dustin turns the radio off.   
-"Maybe don't when you're sick, huh?"- He says and gives me a "don't act childish, Steve, look." I give him an abashment look, and we spend the rest of the ride in silence.   
-"So let's get to work with those evil Russians thing. Prepare, and I'll be back in a sec"- I say as quickly as we're back in my house. I go straight to the bathroom and decide to take that expired cold medicine. I barely stand, and I feel like coughing all the time. Not good state to translate the unknown language, I guess. I could have stopped at the pharmacy, but I really don't need any more worried looks from Dustin. As I walked back to the living room, the kid was already sitting on my sofa with a tape player, dictionary and a mug filled with tea.   
-"Steeeve, I made you some tea. Drink it."-He said bluntly in a tone that said that there is no place for an argument. This kid was so hilarious while he was acting so mature. And what was with people making me tea?   
-"Sure, thanks, daaad."-I said, teasing him a little bit. I sat down next to him and took the mug in one hand.   
-"So, how do we start?"- I ask him. I was not bright enough to learn Spanish at school, so translating Russian sounded impossible to me.  
-"I think we should listen to it first. And then we can write down what we hear and find words that sound similar in the dictionary and then, I don't know, we'll just figure something out."-Yeah, that sounded good enough for me. So we played the record. I couldn't help but recognised music in the background. It seemed so familiar, but for God's sake, I couldn't connect it to anything in particular.  
-"So what do you think?"-Dustin asked me, which brought me back from my thoughts.   
-"It sounded familiar."-I answered, according to the truth.  
-"What?!"-his voice pinched at that. I took a sip of my tea and tried to explain.   
-"The music. The music right there at the end."- That made Dustin make this angry expression again.   
-"Why are you listening to the music, Steve. Listen to the Russian! We are translating Russian!"- He snapped at me. Raising the volume of his voice.   
-"I am trying to listen to the Russian. But there's music.."-I tried to speak as loud as he did, but it just caused another coughing fit. I bent forward in an attempt to breathe. Fuck it hurt. In a moment, Dustin was behind me, stroking my back.   
-"It's okay buddy, just breathe"-he was whispering calmly to my ear. It took me a good amount of time to finally straighten up. But when I did, I was pretty sure I looked like death. In a matter of fact, that was exactly how I felt. Eyes bloodshot and sweat all over my forehead.   
-"You holding on, Steve? Do you have any cough medicine?" -The kid asked gently.   
-"I don't think I do, kid. But I am fine it's just the stupid cough."-I tried to calm him down, but he just put his right hand on his hip, looking down on me.  
-"Stop fooling around, Steve. You won't be able to help me if you die."  
-"Good point, but I am NOT dying."-I stressed the "NOT" in "not dying", but Dustin looked like he didn't hear it.He was worried, but Jeez there was nothing to worry about. And then my doorbell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I really appreciate comments :)


	4. Movies are the best cure for illness-usually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -"So, hi Robin"-I said or actually croaked. I was scared that something terrible happened and that's why she's here.  
-"What the heck? You could have just called me and say that you're fine! I was worried, sick, Steve! And you still look like shit!"-She started yelling at me as soon as I closed the door. She was gesturing aggressively.  
-"I might not be fine anymore if you'll dig my eye out with you fingers, Rob"-I laughed at that, but it brought about another coughing fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really sure about this chapter. I was changing the plot all the time. But I decided that this one will be final. I hope you'll like it. And well Dustin is such a great younger brother.

-"I'll go get it. Stay here"-the pounding was getting louder and louder in every step I made. It sounded almost aggressive. During moments like this, I was reconsidering taking my nail bat everywhere with me. Right now it was located in the trunk of my car. Shit!   
-"Hey, Steve, did you OD over there?"- The familiar voice belonged to Robin. She scared the shit out of me. I quickly opened the door.   
-"No, I did not, what are you doing here?"-This day was making me more confused every passing second. And I started to feel the consequences of taking expired medicine. My stomach was turning upside down.   
-"Will you let me in, Dingus?- She asked, and I realized there is no other car except mine so she must have biked here. I showed her with the gesture of my hand to come in.  
-"So, hi Robin"-I said or actually croaked. I was scared that something terrible happened and that's why she's here.  
-"What the heck? You could have just called me and say that you're fine! I was worried, sick, Steve! And you still look like shit!"-She started yelling at me as soon as I closed the door. She was gesturing aggressively.  
-"I might not be fine anymore if you'll dig my eye out with you fingers, Rob"-I laughed at that, but it brought about another coughing fit.   
-"Who is that, Steve?"-I've heard a voice coming from behind me. Dustin was standing there with worried eyes, sceptically glancing at Robin.  
-"Oh, I see you've got yourself an adequate company. Isn't that this strange child that was talking about evil Russians?"- A smirk appeared on her face.  
-"You told her?!"- Dustin snapped. He looked fooled.   
-"No, I, I didn't tell her..."-As I tried to explain, another coughing fit struck me. Jeez, why does it have to hurt so fucking much? The sudden movement made my stomach's content, swirl dangerously. I put a hand over my mouth to avoid vomiting all over the floor. I closed my eyes and just breathed heavily in an attempt to wash off the nauseous feeling. It helped, and after a moment, I felt my stomach easing. Both of my "guests" stayed silent and just stared at me during this whole process.  
-"I didn't tell her anything."- I explained to Dustin when I opened my eyes.  
-"But she must have heard it from someone. And you, Steve, are the only person I've told about it!"-Dustin didn't mean to speak louder, but I could see how much keeping this situation secret meant for him. And I somehow fucking failed in it too.   
-"Hey, Strange child. None told me. You were pretty obviously loud at Scoops, remember?"-Robin teased him. And then they just started arguing. My head was pounding, and after Dustin called Robin an eavesdropper and a mouthbreather, I just couldn't take them anymore. My head was spinning, and my throat hurt too much to try to outshout those two.  
-"Shut up, please"-I wanted to say it resoundingly, but my voice failed me. I cleared my throat, and shit, this activity was painful as fuck.  
-"Both of you! Shut up!"-I said hoarsely. And they both stopped this band of yelling and just gave me concern looks.   
-"You okay, buddy?"- the younger boy asked with a soft voice that didn't sound anything like the one he was using while talking to Robin.   
-"No, I am not okay. I am sick, and your shouting is not helping at all."-I tried to sound mad, but I was disturbed with a fucking cough. Again. I was kneeling on the floor. I was gasping for air, but I couldn't fill my lungs with it. They seemed to be filing with acid instead. Dark spots began to appear in front of my eyes. I was going to pass out. I could hear Robin and Dustin's voices somewhere far away. I felt like I was underwater like I was falling into the nothingness, and the only thing that made me realize I was alive was this cough and the pain connected to it.   
I woke up laying on the sofa with a wet cloth attached to my forehead. I sat up, and I saw Robin sitting with Dustin on the floor, writing something down. I didn't want to bring their attention to me, but I felt a tickle in my nose, and I let out a loud sneeze which landed on my lap.   
-"Hey, how are you, buddy?"-Dustin was the first to turn around.   
-"How did you get this sick, Dingus, huh?"-Robin joined the younger boy. And they both stood up and came closer to the couch.  
-"I...I don't know. I am not that sick, I'm just off today, really. But I might be contagious so you shouldn't be staying near me."-I started mumbling but with a headache, sore throat and a stuffed nose, it was hard to speak at all. I reached for the tissue, but Dustin was quicker and just gave it to me,  
-"Thanks, kid"-I said gratefully.   
-"No problem, buddy. Hold on a second I'll go and wet your cloth again."-As he said that he reached to my forehead, took the material and headed toward my kitchen.  
-"So, Dingus. I have proof why you're stupid, and I am not. Wanna know?"-She asked, but there was no orneriness in it. She just wanted to cheer me up a little, I guess.  
-"Sure"-I croaked and smiled widely.   
-"So while you, a Dingus as you are, were laying here unconscious, I translated this secret Russian code."-She said proudly.   
-"I am fluent in three languages, you could have asked me for help earlier."- She added. I looked at her, eyes wide opened.   
-"Russian?"-I asked simply not to risk any more burning pain in my throat.  
_"What?"  
-"You fluent in Russian?"-I specified. Robin smiled and started saying some weird word.   
-"Wow"- That was all I said. I felt weary, and I wouldn't be able to repeat any of it. I just wanted to sleep.  
-"That was Pig-Latin, Dingus."-she answered and burst into laughter.  
-"She did the same to me. Put it on your forehead, buddy."-Dustin emerged from behind me and gave the wet cloth to me. It was such a nice feeling to have something cooling my skin. My sinuses were congested, and I was breathing with my mouth. I closed my eyes for a second and pinched my nose. I thought it may help with my headache, but instead, it just caused another itchy feeling. I sneezed, and both Robin and Dustin jerked away.   
-"Keep your germs to yourself, Dingus."-Robin said with a disgusted face. Dustin just nodded with approval.  
-"That's what I was trying to tell him all day long."- He added. And handed me another tissue. I took it and blew my nose. Jeez, I was so gross.  
-"Okay so, ready? The week is long. The silver cat feeds when blue meets yellow in the west. A trip to China sounds nice if you tread lightly."-Robin read from the paper.   
-"Okay, yeah, is it just my fever or it really makes no sense?"-I questioned, which was followed by another coughing fit.  
-"It is supposed to be a SECRET code, Steve."-Dustin snapped. I didn't have enough strength for that today. I looked outside the window and saw that it was raining. Raindrops were bumping into the glass, and even though I knew the temperature inside did not change, I felt goosebumps appearing on my skin. It seemed cold, it seemed empty, it seemed lonely. I cleared my throat and tried to stand up.  
-"And where are you going?"-Robin put her hand on my chest in an attempt to stop me from walking.  
-"I'll go make something to drink. I feel better guys."-I added the second sentence when I saw Dustin giving me another worried look. To my surprise, Robin let go, and I went to the kitchen and put the kettle on a cooker. I didn't get it. Russians here in Hawkins. That could not be true. I just needed everyone to be safe. Kids to be safe. I wanted to pretend to have a normal life. I just hoped it would be over after last year. I got a job and met Robin, who made me feel like I was just a normal teenager. No secret laboratories or monsters' from another dimension. Stupid ice creams and teasing-that was it for me. The sound of boiling water took me back to reality. I picked up three mugs and made tea with honey. I walked back to the living room and put mugs on the table.   
-"You didn't cough into it, did you?"-Dustin asked and gave me a quizzical look.  
-"Try it yourself, shithead"-I gave him the mug and took one by myself and sat next to him on the couch. I let out some small coughs and realized it is already dark outside.  
-"Shouldn't you be getting home?"-I asked them.   
-"Probably, but don't worry about it."-Dustin answered for both of them and gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Robin was just observing me in silence.  
-"Okay, yeah I'll drive you both home. Get ready."-I said as I tried to stand up, but I felt a little dizzy, so It looked clumsily.  
-"I'm staying with you today, Dingus."-Robin said, and It sounded too serious for her. She looked me straight into the eyes and a soundless "no objection" was said.  
-"If she's staying, then I am staying."-Dustin stood up and protested.  
-"Firstly, no, you are not staying. Secondly, I will make you both sick. Just go home."-I said hoarsely. I knew I didn't deserve this, but it seemed nice. Nice to know some people want to be around me even when I am weak. My parents always used to say I shouldn't let anyone see me this was. I had to be strong. When I was sick, I would just stay in my room no to let them see me this way. They would never give me a wet cloth to reduce my fever. They would never care. None did. But now, here they were- Robin and Dustin willingly staying at my place to take care of me. It was a weird feeling my chest seemed lighter, and I unintendedly smiled.  
-"Stop smiling, Dingus. It's not like I like you. I just don't want you to die. Who will take half of my shifts at work?"-Robin said, and she pushed me gently.   
-"Let me call my mom."-Dustin said and disappeared to get the phone.   
-"How are you feeling?"-Robin gently asked when we were alone. Then she places her cold hand on my forehead.  
-"You are burning up, Steve"-She stated, got up and went somewhere.  
My eyelids felt heavy again. I laid down on a couch to close my eyes for a second. I shivered a little because it felt so cold. I was listening to the sound of raindrops and shifted to the dream. Nancy was standing in front of me, smiling. I was outside, and I was soaked with water. She was looking straight into my eyes. She was looking straight into my soul and then her grimace changed. She looked disgusted and disappointed.   
Nancy hated me, I felt that in every inch of my body.  
-"You are bullshit, Steve. Look at you."-She hissed through tighten teeth. Then she turned around, and Jonathan was standing there. He grasped her in a tight hug, and they started kissing passionately. His hand was stroking her back, and it was going up and down. Nancy turned to face me and laughed.  
-"That's why you were not enough for me, Steve. Selfish, stupid, shallow, King Steve. What did you do to Barb?"-I felt water accumulating in my eyes. I closed them to prevent the tears from dropping. When I opened my eyes again, Nancy was standing so close to my face, I could feel her breathe. She looked angry. And then she started punching my chest.   
-"What did you do to Barb?!"-She was shouting and hitting me with her fists. She was sobbing.  
-"Nance, you know I didn't... I wouldn't...I...Nance, please."-I knew it was my fault. I didn't want her to cry. It should have been me. Not Barb. Me.ME!   
-"What did you do to Barb!?"  
-"I know it should have been me!"-I yelled. My lungs were burning from the beating Nancy gave me. I started coughing, and I heard someone calling my name. Except it wasn't Nancy nor Jonathan. It was...wait it was...   
Dustin. I opened my eyes just to see his face inches from mine. I bent over to the edge of the couch and coughed more and more and more. And it hurt. Someone was stroking my back. It helped. I was calming down. And when the coughing fit was finally over, I sat up.   
-"What are you still doing here, guys?"-I said, and my throat felt like there were billions of little razors inside.  
-"You were supposed to drive us home, so regarding the fact that you fell asleep, we are still here"-Robin was speaking from the kitchen.   
-"O shit! Yeah, I'm sorry, I am taking you home now."-I felt panicked. How long was I off? I stood up really quickly and started to look for my keys.   
-"Relax Dingus, I was kidding. It's at about 1 a.m. No matter if you like it or not, we are having a sleepover."-She walked to me holding an already bitten sandwich in one hand and a plate with two untouched-ones on it.   
-"What? Wait, if it's this late, why isn't Dustin sleeping?"-I asked, and it might have sounded too motherly. But it just escaped my mouth. What was he thinking?  
-"Hey, Don't treat me like a child."  
-"You are a child, shithead. Go to sleep"-I demanded.  
-"Technically you are a child, strange-one but still"-Robin exclaimed passing us on the way back to the couch where she sat and continued consuming her food.   
-"When you're done arguing, you can come here and eat."-She added with a smile, and she turned on a TV. Dustin and I were just staring at her for a moment, and then we came back to our little conversation.  
-"Just try to sleep"-I told Dustin nicely, and it was followed by a cough.  
-"You go to sleep, Steve. Stop acting like you're fine. You literally passed out today. Just relax and try to get better."-He wasn't shouting, which was unlikely for Dustin. He was looking down at his feet, and his voice was almost shy. He then looked up into my eyes and added; "Don't make us worry more."-Yeah, I could do that.   
-"What about going back to the couch and watching movies for the rest of the night, buddy"-I asked Dustin, and I couldn't help but mussed his hair.  
-"Yeah, Steve, let's do that. And let's get some extra blankets"-He said while he was already walking towards Rob. He sat down on the couch, and I went upstairs for extra blankets. I found four of them under my bed, so I took them all and went back. As I reached my destination, I've heard muffled voices.  
-"I think we should take him to the hospital"-said a female voice.  
-"No. I mean yeah, I think so too. But has he ever told you about his parents?"-Dustin said, really quickly. Please, don't talk about my parents.   
-"They're rich, that's all I know"-Robin answered, but the tone of her voice said that she was still determined to fulfil her plan.  
-"They're mostly not around, but when they are by some divine reason, they give him a hard time about everything. It's big time. He told me that once when he was drunk."-Dustin said, lowering his voice for the last sentence. Great, great to know I told him that. Gee, I was really an abomination.  
-"Yeah, I still don't see any connection with the hospital"-Robin asked her voice sounded almost angry.  
-"They won't pay Robin. Do you have enough money for that? Because I don't"- Dustin burst. I decided to end their conversation, so I entered the living room.  
-"Got us blankets."-I said while falling onto the couch next to Robin.  
-"If you want to, you can go to sleep in real beds."-I added, turning my head to their side.  
-"You promised movies"-Dustin spoke. And, yeah, that was true, and even though I felt shitty, I didn't want them to drag me to the hospital so I could as well go with the movies.  
-"Go choose something. There are movies in this cabined"-I pointed the big cabined with glassy doors which were located near the TV. Dustin went there immediately and started going through all the titles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed I do not like Nancy. So don't be surprised if I'll just let all the hatred for her write another chapter. And let me know if there's anything you would like me to write in "Stranger Things" fandom. I am open to write anything (But yeah I prefer sickfics). Let me know what would you like to read.


End file.
